Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an optical fiber cable and a method of manufacturing an optical fiber cable.
Description of Related Art
A loose tube cable includes multiple tubes containing an optical fiber, and each tube is filled with a jelly. A slot cable includes a core (slotted core) including multiple slots for housing an optical fiber.
A non-slotted cable does not have any tubes or slotted cores and thus the outer diameter and the weight of the non-slotted cable can be further reduced compared with the loose tube cable and the slotted cable. Further, in the non-slotted cable, removal of an optical fiber is easier than in the loose tube cable which includes a jelly.
However, in the non-slotted cable including single-core optical fibers, identification of the optical fibers may be difficult. On the other hand, in the non-slotted cable including optical fiber tapes obtained by collectively coating multiple optical fibers, distortion of the optical fibers may be significant due to bending of the optical fiber tape.
Relating to the above, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-221083 describes putting of the same mark on optical fibers included in an optical fiber tape. PCT International Publication No. WO2015/052951 describes a technique for bunching optical fiber tape core wires with a bundling material. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2013-195534 describes an optical fiber cable in which individual optical fiber tapes are twisted.